


An Assortment of Drabbles (That are Actually 100 Words)

by Isoldmysoulforcocoa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles actually 100 words, Wordcount: 100, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isoldmysoulforcocoa/pseuds/Isoldmysoulforcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You guessed it, drabs that are 100 words long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Assortment of Drabbles (That are Actually 100 Words)

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr: i-sold-my-soul-for-cocoa

Kageyama had thought he had the immune system of a tank. Hinata was sitting on the side of his bed, talking about potentially going on a date to the zoo, when he felt the tingling in his nose and panicked. As Hinata had finished, and was getting ready to leave, the shorter boy leaned in to kiss him, and all hell broke loose. The sneeze was so sudden Hinata had fallen off the bed in shock, onto the floor.

“I think my life just flashed before my eyes,” he mused, Kageyama hovering over him in concern streaming out several apologies.

* * *

‘Stairs in the winter are as dangerous as a tiger attack’ is a phrase that commonly races through Azumane Asahi’s mind in the winter. So he climbed the stairs to school very carefully in fear of falling. He had never thought about black ice, and as he was in the clear, he began falling backwards.

“Rolling… THUNDER!” cried a voice from behind him, and Nishinoya was lunging forward to save Asahi. At least, that was the libero’s plan. As soon as he had secured the ace, Nishinoya Yuu fell backwards on the icy steps, taking them both to the ground.

* * *

“Why the hell can’t I beat his record? “Akaashi griped. The man is a world-famous pianist, and was on the verge of throwing his phone to a million pieces because he could not beat his best friend, Bokuto’s high score in Piano Tiles 2. “Flight of the Bumblebee” arguably the hardest song to play on piano, should NOT be a cakewalk for a pro volleyball player.

“Whatcha doing Akaashi?” Bokuto says, walking into their apartment. The slamming of the door startled the pianist, and he lost his score of 2802, 400 shy of Bokuto’s. Bokuto swears he saw a tear.

* * *

“HAVE YOU EVER BEEN SKYDIVING BEFORE YUU?” Tanaka yelled over the sound of the plane’s roaring engines.

“NOPE! IT’S GREAT TO TRY NEW THINGS THOUGH,” Nishinoya yelled back, adjusting his goggles. Tanaka and Nishinoya were the best of friends, and one drunken bet later, the two were on a plane to jump for the ultimate thrill. Right before the two are ready, the plane hits turbulence, and shakes, throwing Tanaka from the plane.

“YUU!” Tanaka screams, now falling.

“ROLLING, THUNDER!” He screams back, goggles down, jumping from the plane. 10 free falling seconds later, Nishinoya catches him, adrenaline still pumping.

* * *

Third year karaoke parties have been Karasuno tradition for ages, and tonight's the night Daichi, Asahi, Suga, and Kiyoko are all in their special room, eating snacks and laughing at Asahi’s song choices

. “It’s not like your songs will be any better!” he protests, Asahi is wrong. Dead wrong. For Sugawara Koushi has an ace up his sleeve to win karaoke tonight. He walks over to the mic, and finds his song, begging everyone not to look as he gets prepared. The music begins...

“I wanna be, the very best, like no one ever was-” Everybody lets out a wail.

* * *

Lev and Yaku love movie nights. Tonight’s feature, “Horton Hears a Who”. The two are cuddled up on the couch, sharing a blanket, drinking cocoa. The movie is nice so far. A reminder of their childhoods. Lev is beginning to drift off, still awake by the mesmerizingly bright color palette.

“A person’s a person, no matter how small,” Horton says, and Lev is awake in a flash again.

“Hey Yaku-san! That’s just like you!” Lev laughs at him. Lev had never been roundhoused kicked before until then. Now Lev is definitely asleep, and Yaku has switched to watching Princess Bride.

* * *

“I hope you passed CPR because you’re taking my breath away.” Makki purrs as the EMT is strapping him into the gurney.

“Sir, you were just hit by a car please be quiet and answer the questions,”

“I can make your heart skip a beat,” the assistant says, holding defibrillators.

“If I go into cardiac arrest would you give me mouth to mouth.” Makki shoots back.

“What’s your name?”

“Matsukawa, but you can call me anytime.” He laughs, opening a bottle of anesthetic, “This will sting.”

“Just like it will tonight” Makki laughs, right before crying out in pain.

* * *

Ennoshita did not expect to be teaching Tanaka how to fence on his day off. “Noya swears he’s a better jedi than I am, so I need to learn from the best!” Tanaka hollers. Ennoshita sighs, flipping his mask down. “En Garde, Allez!” he shouts, dashing forward. .5 seconds later Tanaka is layin

g on the ground, pretending as if he is dying, and Ennoshita is giving up. “Yeah, I can see why Nishinoya says he’s a better Jedi than you.” he mutters. “You weren’t supposed to do that! You had to let me win, so I’d be the better Jedi!”

* * *

Bokuto had never seen Akaashi cry. So when he came home to their apartment and saw his boyfriend bent over the kitchen table, face in his arms, tears streaming down his face, he panicked.

“ ‘Kashi, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone say something?” He fretted, pulling the younger boy into a hug. “N-No” Akaashi replied, pushing the larger boy off of him.

“What happened then?” Bokuto asked, cocking his head.

“I was cutting onions Kou.” he said, pointing to the cutting board.

“You scared me Akaashi! Don’t ever do that again!” Bokuto sobbed, pulling him in for a hug.

* * *

Yachi pulls another Oreo from the package. She snaps off the top of the cookie, and scrapes the cream off. Then gives the two cookies to Hinata.

“I still don’t understand why you like the cookies and not the cream Hinata,” Yachi huffs, stuffing the cream into her mouth and reaching for another cookie. “I don’t understand why you don’t like the cookie Yachi-san” Hinata replies, eating the cookie.

“Because the cream’s better.”

“No way! Cookie’s better!”

“I’m not saying the cookie is bad, just that cream is better!”

“You better count your stars Yachi! You’re going to need them!”


End file.
